


Time and a Place [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: There is a time and a place for everything. Svalbard, after everything is over, might be it.[A recording of a fic by Flammenkobold]
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Time and a Place [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time and a Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450777) by [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/time%20and%20place.mp3) | **Size:** 1.98MB | **Duration:** 2:38min

  
---|---


End file.
